In One Single Moment
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots where one moment changes someone's perspective on things. Seperate Seddie and Cam one-shots :
1. Don't Say Yes

Sam crept into the back of the church quietly, making sure the emergency exit door she had managed to break into didn't squeal or groan as she closed it. Smirking devilishly at what was about to happen Sam scanned the room looking for Carly and Melanie. Luckily she saw Carly first, whose face lit up when she saw the blonde dressed in her black "ninja clothes". As quietly as she could in heels Carly scurried over to where Sam was and hugged her tightly.

"How's the wedding going? Are you sure Frednubs doesn't want to go through with it?" Sam asked in a hushed tone, keeping her eyes peeled for her twin while she talked to Carly.

"Yes for sure! He's been acting weird and depressed for days, but won't admit he's not really in love with Melanie!" Carly's voice rose a little with panic as she rambled and Sam shushed her before she started to wonder about what exactly she should do.

The love of her life, King of the Dorks, was about to marry her nasty twin sister Melanie. Carly had frantically called Sam after Melanie asked her to be a bridesmaid, and for Sam to be her maid of honor. Ever since then, Sam had been scheming so she could take back what was rightfully hers. Originally her and Freddie had been dating, but after on of their many fights, one particularly violent, Freddie said their relationship was so dysfunctional it would never work in the long run. So he went after the next best thing: her sister.

For months Sam hadn't spoken to either of them, but only a week before Freddie proposed to Melanie Carly convinced her to forgive them both and ever since then Sam had managed _not _to punch them both when they came in a room. After all, as Spencer had pointed out, it wasn't like Freddie and Melanie would last. Everyone knew Sam and Freddie were meant to be together and Freddie couldn't stay away for long.

But Spencer was wrong. Sam felt like her whole world came crashing down when Carly delivered the heart breaking news, and spent an entire week doing nothing but throwing things, breaking stuff and eating fat cakes. After stumbling upon a picture of her and Freddie from over a year ago Sam decided Spencer was right after all; Freddie did belong with her, she just needed to remind him.

On one night, just three weeks before this big day Sam had come over to Freddie's apartment to try to talk some sense into him and/or beat the living chiz out of him. Instead Melanie walked in on her Freddie seconds away from kissing and threw a huge hissy fit that ending with her throwing a chair at Sam's head. She also uninvited Sam to the wedding and make Freddie beg for her forgiveness for _five_ straight hours. After forgiving him Melanie choose to make Carly her new maid of honor and asked Spencer to walk her down the aisle, where at the end she would marry Freddie. Despite the fact that Sam gave both Shays her blessing she still felt like her ideal wedding had been ripped from her fingers and taken hostage by an evil witch.

"Come on Sam you know Freddie loves you! And you're the only one he'll listen to, the only one who can stop this, and the only one who can remind him how much you mean to him! Plus your sister is in a dress shaped like a pastry, and she made Spencer cry today! This whole thing is so wrong and only you and your ninja powers can stop it!" Carly's near hysterical rant brought Sam out of her imaginings and back to the real world.

A determined look spread across Sam's face, "You're right Carls, I gotta do this."

"Yay!" Carly squealed and hugged her best friend tight for the second time that day. This time though, she couldn't help but notice how her friend was shaking like a leaf.

A piano version of the song "My Heart Will Go On" played softly while friends and family of Melanie Puckett and Freddie Benson drifted into the church. Everyone was in their finest, classiest clothes, even the usually disastrous Puckett clan. Shades of red, purple, green, pink and blue blurred together as the happy crowd mingled and found seats. If any of these guests were to look closely at the impressive columns lining the walls they would have noticed a blonde girl, identical to the bride, swiftly moving behind them until she reached the front of the church, near the doors. Fortunately none of them did, and soon enough everyone had taken their seats and was waiting for the bride to make her big appearance.

To bide their time until the ceremony started the group gossiped like old ladies, dishing about how a friend of the family was walking Melanie down the aisle because she had no dad, how her sister had been caught nearly kissing her fiancée Freddie, and how the bridesmaid Carly had been on edge and extremely nervous all day.

Then suddenly the organ started to play a song sounding faintly like a death march and everyone turned to see the first people entered. Two little flower girls, holding hands with the ring bearer made their appearance first, causing the entire crowd to awe and snap blinding pictures. Following them were the bridesmaids and groomsmen, then the maid of honor, Nervous Carly herself, linking arms with one of Freddie's friends from college. Closely behind them followed Freddie, who was pale as milk and shaking a little. Quiet whispers spread throughout the church about Freddie's appearance as the wedding party arranged themselves at the back of the church.

Abruptly the organ player began a song even slower and more depressing than the previous. In almost perfect sync the church rose and turned to see Melanie float down the aisle like a gorgeous pageant queen winning first prize. From the shadows her twin glared at her and imagined a million different ways to trip her sister as she walked by. She did none of them though, because she had bigger things planned.

The wedding droned on, as the seemingly endless talking continued, most people grew bored. The hidden Puckett girl noticed them and smiled wickedly, thinking about how soon enough they'd be entertained.

The minister's voice could barely be heard as he quietly said _If anyone objects to the union of this man and woman please __**speak now**__ or forever hold your peace. _

This is when Sam stepped out of the shadows, dressed entirely in a black ninja costume. Every single person stared at her as she bravely walked halfway down the aisle, then stopped. Most of the Benson's watched in horror, but the Puckett's smiled knowingly and settled back in their seat for a good show.

"Don't say yes Freddnubs!"

This was supposed to be Freddie Benson's big day. The day where he marries the perfect girl, step 4 of his perfect plan for a perfect life.

Looking at Melanie as the pastor rambled on about the stuff no one actually listens to at weddings Freddie tried to fight down disappointment, and also tried to calm down a little. Melanie winked at him and mouthed _I love you sweetie!_ Wasn't he supposed to feel something amazing? Shouldn't have butterflies, and feel like he was glowing?

Today was later going to be considered the best day of his life, but instead of actually getting married Freddie just felt like running out of the church to go find another blonde haired Puckett, one who made him feel butterflies, but also drove him absolutely insane. He knew their relationship would never work. It was a slap, kiss, fight, scream, sex, make up, argue, fall apart pattern. Together they were so dysfunctional.

No matter what he always felt alive with Sam, but they couldn't be eachother's forever if they couldn't go 24 hours without fighting. That's why he went for Melanie. She was Sam on the outside (sort of), but sugary sweet on the inside. Or at least he tried to believe that last one; truth was she could be a total bitch sometimes and it never came across as cute or amusing like with Sam.

His and Melanies' relationship consisted of a pattern too: talk, kiss, chat, cuddle, talk, kiss, chat, cuddle, talk, kiss…

But then as the pastor said the famous line "Speak now or forever hold your peace," and Freddie glanced around the room to see if anyone was going to protest, the last person he expected to see seemed to appear out of nowhere and started walking towards him. Once she reached the middle of the room she looked him dead in the eyes and let her strong voice echo through the building like church bells.

"Don't say yes Freddnubs!"

There was a collective gasp from his side of the family and some chuckles from her side. After only a brief glance at the crowd Freddie looked back at her, saw the fire in her eyes, and instantly remembered every good and bad moment between them.

_I think Carly's spaghetti is greatThen why don__'t you put some down your pants?__**I think the loser should have some kind of penaltyHasn't life already penalized you enough?**__we'll just improvise and talk about something funnyLike Freddie's haircut?I heard that!You were supposed to!__**Sorry, lost my cool for a sec thereCan't lose what you never had**__You smell like garbagYour butt's shaped like a ham__**Alright, let me establish a crostic-plex transmission between my laptop and my camcorderWow, a tech-talkin' witch boy, look out ladies**__Yup, we've gone out every night this week.I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriendSo, which one are you?__**Yeah, she's always putting me down, and calling me mean names, and everytime I get an ice cream cone, she takes it and she licks just licks it all over the place, just to bug me!**__Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are__**Wow Freddie, I like seeing you all fiestyThat's the Freddie Way**__"Carly and Sam roll Freddie in bread crumbs and bake him at 350 degrees"?Just until he's golden brown!__**I would've been here sooner, but, uh, I was helping my mom knit a comment?Aw, please let me insult you once for free!**__You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on himYeah, but I wasn't ripping on a guy...I was ripping on __you__**Guess what else I have?Pimples on your butt?**__Do you really think Sam's gonna make me get a tattoo of her face?__**Kick his butt, Freddie!**__Yeah, but since she's been taking care of Lewbert, I can pretty much do whatever I night?Slept with my socks onSo?__Just__ my socks__**Oh my gosh, the bear ate bear!**__You handcuffed her to Gibby?She put a dead fish in my locker!Gibby's __WAY__ worse then a dead fish!My mom thinks I'm awesome!__**Freddie's never kissed a .Not once.I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witnessSam! Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life!**__And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off!__**Say it!Ok.I was gonna say..That **__**we**__** should kiss?**__Just to get it over with__**Well,lean**__I hate youHate you too__**Sam, even though you CONSTANTLY cause me both PHYSICAL and EMOTIONAL pain...haha, not joking...I like to think of us as really close friends**__Well, how can I pretend to have a crush on Freddie if i'm looking at his face?You know, I don't need this!__**No, I said, "Sam, don't lick the swing set," and you said, "Don't tell me what to do, Benson," and then you licked the swing set**__What did you do to my locker?MY locker!OUR locker!When did you turn into my wife?__**OOOKAAAYYY. You can pretend I'm going on a date with Melanie, but I **__**know**__**... I've got a date with Sam**__DID YOU AND SAM KISS?__Yes, it's true, Sam and I kissed__**What?Why?Dude, we gotta stop doing that**__No, Freddie, I mean we rub ourselves with sweet mustard and sing show tunes__**What are you doing?She's either cooling herself, or eating your frozen both**__Freddie, come rub my neckYeah, that'll happen__**Show 'em the prank, Fred-weiner!Sure thing, Sam...jerkAnd that's why you're **__**behind**__** the camera**__And Freddie, have you given up that someday Carly will fall in love with you?No!Well you should__**I made you some raisin bread toastOooh, this is pathetic**__I have as much of a right to Freddie as you do!No you don't!Freddie loves me!__**You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a coupleVery true, it makes me wanna puke up blood**__She hit me with powdered nuts!__**You've been gnawing on that duck bone for 10 minutes**__Sam,will you go with me to prom…please don't hit me__**Wanna dance?Do I have a choice?Not really**__If I kiss you right now will you viciously murder me?Dunno, guess you're gonna have to kiss me to find out for sure__**You're such an idiot Freddie!**__I'm outta here__**Why'd you come back?I ran out of food ok?No, you love me Sam! **__Why is there whipped cream in my shoes Sam?__**If you don't start respecting me I'm leaving!I'm don't care if you leave, this whole relationship has been a giant waste of my time!**__You know I'm gonna marry your sister in three weeksThen why are you about to kiss me?_

That's when Freddie realized his life would've been a horrible, boring drag without her, and it might end up being just that without her.

That's why he took a step away from his beautiful bride-to-be, and turned to face his crazy ex-girlfriend. As he took a couple of steps towards her he could still hear her word echoing in his head; _Don't say yes_

So when he was a mere 3 feet away from her he took a deep breath and asked

_Why?_

Freddie's voiced echoed off the church walls the same way Sam's had, and sounded just as strong and confiedent. He went from a trembling little boy to a bold grown up man in seconds. Sam's family noticed this especially, because you can't face a Puckett scared and unsure; they'll tear you to shreads.

"Melanie is just a replacement for me," Sam started, causing Melanie herself to start swearing and stomping towards her sister. Before she could even take three steps Spencer had grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his hand around her mouth. Smiling gratefully at him Sam stepped closer to Freddie and continued.

"Anyone who knows us, knows me, knows you, knows her, can see you're marrying her because you think you can't marry me." There was a slight murmer of agreement from the crowd at this point and Freddie became nervous again, ducking his head down a little so no one could see his shame. Sam was completely right and Freddie knew it had been wrong of him to go after Melanie because she looked like Sam.

Sam took a couple more steps towards Freddie, then continued. "I know you think it's never going to work for us, cuz you're pretty much impossible and I'm _completely_ impossible. But you know I fight for whatever I love, and I'll fight to be with you."

Freddie's head snapped up, his eye shining with tears. Smiling at her he annouced, "I love you too Sam!"

Their was a collective awe from the crowd, the entire church now ignoing the bride who was struggling to get free,and now focused on the two people decarling their love for eachother.

Grinning back at Freddie Sam offered, "I'll meet you at the front of the church in five minutes, once you get out of that monkey suit."

Beaming at her Freddie yanked off his tux jacket and replied "I'll see you there Samantha Puckett."

At hearing her full name most of Sam's family gasped. No one called Sam by her first name. Not her mom, not her sister, not Carly and most definetly not Freddie. The only people who could were fan fiction writers, and that's just because she didn't have the energy to track down and kill them all.

"You're going to pay for that," Sam warned before charging at him and hopping onto his back in two seconds flat. Their audience laughed and a couple people let out encouraging cheers.

Without warning Melanie broke free from Spencer's grasp and started again on her fit of swearing and stomping, advancing towards the couple with alarming speed.

"Run Freddie run!" Sam comanded and Freddie quickly did, and pretty swiftly even with Sam on his back. Meanwhile Sam twisted to face her sister and with skills that could only be described as 'ninja like' she speedily pulled a small paintball shooter out of her boot and blew on it, hitting Melanie with a purple paintball directly on the middle of her white wedding dress.

As Freddie and Sam made it out of the church, with Melanie's screams fading behind them Freddie stopped, let Sam off his back, pulled as close as possible to him and whispered,

_I don't care how much we fight, how crazy you drive me, how many names you call me__ names, how much you physically hurt me, I can't live without you Sam and I'll love you forever._

_I love you too Freddork, but don't you forget you belong with Mama. Crashing weddings is tiring work._

_I'm really happy you were there when they said_

_**~Speak Now~**_


	2. Perfect

**My first time writting Cam; please tell me how it goes!**

**Summary: Sam goes away to a boarding school for a year and comes back a perfect, polite, caring, model member of society, but maybe Carly doesn't want her that way...**

* * *

Carly paced back and forth in her living room while Freddie watched her silently from the couch. The only sounds that could be heard were Carly's shoes tapping on the floor, and the clock ticking. Occasionally Freddie would yawn, or change positions on the couch, but besides that the two had been doing exactly that all afternoon.

Abruptly Carly stopped and whirled around to face Freddie.

"You don't think she's changed do you?"

Just over a year ago Sam's mother had decided her daughter was disgracing her and shipped her off to Mackenzie Lynn's Academy for Girls, a place to reform disobedient girls and make them model members of society.

Carly was staring at Freddie with wide, expectant eyes, so despite the fact that he had no idea what Sam would be like he assured her, "Some stupid boarding school couldn't break Sam. She's stronger than that."

Carly nodded hesitantly at his answer, obviously wanting to believe it. Then she turned away from him and slowly began pacing again. Freddie relaxed into the couch and wondered when was the last time him and Carly had spent this much time together. Sure, it'd only been a few hours so far, but after Sam got dragged off to boarding school (literally her mom hired people to forcefully take her there) his friendship with Carly fell apart. Without Sam they couldn't do iCarly, barely had anything to talk about and eventually stopped making plans to see each other. A lot of the time it was just too awkward without Sam, and Carly made it clearer than ever that she wasn't interested in Freddie. He started to only hang out with his AV club friends while she drifted around from group to group before she ended up with a bunch of girls who fairly nice, and moderately popular. She hadn't met anyone else like Sam though, and Freddie could tell she had _really_ missed her.

Suddenly a dainty little knock interrupted the silence. Carly froze in place and quietly whispered "Sam NEVER knocks."

"It's probably the pizza we ordered," Freddie whispered back, his eyes fearful, and locked on the door. What if Sam really had changed? Sure Sam used to make his life hell but after she left he realized that what he'd said on the fire escape so long ago was true; it was weird without her making his life miserable all the time.

Once again Carly just nodded at his reassuring statement, then took one step towards the door. Freddie stood up and watched as she took another step, then grabbed the door handle and flung the door open all the way.

Standing in front of them stood Sam Puckett, or at least Freddie guessed it had to be Sam Puckett, even though he would've called her Melanie, if Melanie existed. The girl in the doorway had shining, curly blonde hair that was arranged in a perfectly styled braid, with every hair in place. She wore a light pink tank top with a stylish darker pink jacket over top that had a matching skirt. In her left hand was the handle of a plain black suitcase, which she let go of so she could hug Carly.

Freddie watched in slight awe as she threw her arms around Carly and hugged her gently, then kissed her lightly on each cheek. Carly was still frozen in shock as the girl pulled away and walked over to Freddie to give him a hug too.

Just before she got to him Freddie took a step back and asked "_Who are you?_"

Possible-Melanie laughed softly, in a way that wasn't degrading or mean at all and then beamed brightly at him.

"It's me silly, Samantha!"

"Samantha?" Carly questioned, "You've always hated being called Samantha!"

"I've grown to love the name my mother gave me. It's simple, yet elegant, and really makes me sound so much older and mature." Sam gave another dazzling smile but the two brunettes just blinked in shock.

"Could you get my bag please Freddie? I would like to get started on supper now, so it'll be ready by 5 o' clock," Sam said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Carly followed her closely, her eyes focused on the bright pink heels Sam was wearing, while Freddie retrieved Sam's suitcase and closed the door.

"Ooooh kay, I understand what's going on here," Carly said smugly, "It's you, Melanie! What a clever little trick, you've been spending way too much time with your sister!"

Freddie sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island just in time to see Sam's expression turn from freakishly happy to confused.

"No Carly, it's me, Samantha Puckett, you're best friend." Sam giggled and patted Carly on the shoulder comfortingly.

Carly yanked her shoulder away from Sam and glared at her. "Samantha Puckett does not wear pink. She does not wear heels. She does not wear skirts that perfectly match her jacket, she doesn't kiss peoples' cheeks, she isn't nice to Freddie, she doesn't politely ask for anything from anyone, she doesn't make supper, and she isn't nice!"

"A lot changed me at the Academy Carly," Sam replied simply, "They taught me that if I ever want to get anywhere in the world I'd have to become someone else."

"I don't want someone else."

Sam smiled at Carly, then pulled her in for another gentle hug. "In time you will see that these transformations are for the best Carly. For now, I'll give you some time to adjust to this and get over the shock. How about we meet tomorrow at 2 o'clock at Groovy Smoothie?" Sam stared patiently at Carly, then nodded briskly, apparently taking her silence as a yes.

"You're invited too Freddie, of course. So, I will see you then! If you need to reach me I'll going to go surprise my mother, she doesn't know I'm in town, so just call my house." Sam gave a cute little wave, the picked up the handle of her suitcase and headed to the door. Freddie followed behind her, but Carly was still the kitchen facing the fridge.

When Sam reached the door she turned to face Freddie, and pulled out a little brown book from her pocket.

"If you are curious about my transformation and new perspective on life, I suggest you give this a read. It's the rule book they gave me when I got to Mackenzie Lynn, and I do hope you find time to flip through it," Sam opened up the door, calling, "I'll see you tomorrow!" as she left.

The door clicked shut, and just like that the girl who claimed to be Sam was gone. Freddie flopped down on the couch, his hand wrapped tightly around the book. Without a word Carly walked briskly to the living room and sat down next to him.

"Open the book," she ordered.

Freddie still knew Carly well enough not to argue with her when she was mad. Besides, he was curious to see what kind of monsters turned Sam into _that_. Freddie held the book in between the two of them and let his eyes briefly linger on the cover. _Mackenzie Lynn Academy for Girls {Rules and Regulations} _was written on the front in a swirly gold font. Carly was getting annoyed though and flipped the book open. The first page had the Mackenzie Lynn mission statement.

_At Mackenzie Lynn our mission is to take in young delinquents and troubled teens, then turn them into positive, respectful, caring individuals who will later become successful and important members of society. At Mackenzie Lynn we believe all young ladies should have a good education, a big heart, an open mind, an eye for detail, an ear for listening, and should be seen, not heard. Girls graduating from Mackenzie Lynn are promptly introduced to boys from our sister academy Thomas James. At this time they will meet fine young men, will later marry one, and when they have a family together she will be entirely capable of nurturing the children and keeping the house in proper order. Here at Mackenzie Lynn, we're not just thinking about the current situation of these young ladies. We're thinking of their future, and impact on the world. Together, we can bring back the polite, beautiful, perfect, respectful girls from the past and make them a reality of today. _

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Carly muttered after reading the page, "Is this whole book really nothing but rules?"

Freddie nodded, then started flipping through pages and read the first rule his eyes landed on.

"Young ladies will be properly dressed at all times of day, all year. Clothes must be clean, ironed, fashionable, modest and flatter the young lady's body well."

Carly flipped past a few more pages, reading a random line when she stopped. "Young ladies are to be seen and never heard, and remember you only speak if someone else speaks to you."

"Young ladies will always eat what they're served."

"Young ladies will never complain or whine."

"Young ladies will not come in contact with boys unless under direct supervision of a chaperone."

"Young ladies are to have a positive, cheerful outlook on life, but not in a way that is not annoying."

"Young ladies will not be violent."

"Young ladies will respect their elders, and any persons older than them."

"Young ladies are not to have any sort of romantic relationship with girls, this is strictly forbidden." Freddie read, then started flipping through the pages like he and Carly had done with the other ones.

However now Carly had jumped to her feet and was grinning excitedly. Freddie set down the book and looked up at her warily. It seemed like Carly had some sort of fantastic plan, and that made Freddie a bit nervous, because her plans never went well.

"They can't have relationships with girls?" Carly echoed, turning to grin at Freddie.

"Yea, that's what it says."

"Perfect."

"Are you going to tell me what you have up your sleeve Carly? I think maybe you should, just in case this ends up being like when you pulled a prank on Gibby, cuz that didn't really work…."

Carly shot Freddie a dirty look before composing herself. "Freddie you know how you used to have a massive crush on me? And I'd always turn you down when you hit on me?"

Freddie nodded, wondering what this possibly had to do with Sam.

"The thing is, I turned you down all the time, because I had a crush on someone else."

"Jake Crandle?"

"No Freddie, _someone else_,"

Just like that the little light bulb went on in Freddie's head and he turned slightly pale.

"You have a crush on _Sam_?"

Carly pushed a piece of hair out of her face and nodded calmly. Freddie on the other hand couldn't seem to comprehend the news and kept shaking his head.

"But, but, you dated other guys! You and Sam even got in a fight over Shane one time!"

"I was kind of in denial for a bit there. But I figured it out after the big fan war. After she completely ruined my chances with Adam, and spent the whole day sucking on Fat shakes, I realized I love everything about her, and I want her to stay that way forever."

Freddie nodded, slowly adjusting to the news. Maybe it was something he'd never fully understand, but he could accept it. Standing up to face Carly he put on a sneaky grin similar to Carly's.

"So what plan do you have up your sleeve?"

"I'm going to kiss Sam."

Sam smoothed out her pale blue skirt as she sat patiently waiting for her two best friends. Freddie, being the man of their trio would pay for the girls' smoothies when he showed up so she hadn't ordered and was just sitting at their usual table.

Looking around the Groovy Smoothie Sam felt a sharp pain at the memories that came flooding back just one from one glance at the familiar walls. Standing out the most clearly was when Carly had tried to transform her so she could impress Pete. If only she had stayed that way, and not gone back to her regular, mean, horrible self she never would've had to go to Mackenzie Lynn.

Mackenzie Lynn really had done her good though she reminded herself, after all now she was a better person than she could have ever become on her own. She was now someone separate from the horrid girl she used to be. They gave her a chance to start fresh and showed her precisely how to be a model citizen.

Yes, it did get a little dull sometimes, but she was happy she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, and it was worth it. Now she wouldn't be a burden to Carly anymore, and wouldn't cause her any pain or worry with her chaotic lifestyle. Instead she would make her, and Freddie proud, also her mother, who had nearly started crying when she saw her transformation. Not to mention Spencer, who hadn't seen her, but surely he'd be excited too Sam decided.

Sure Carly was a little upset with the changes now but Sam knew she would come to care for and respect the new Samantha Puckett. Right now Carly seemed to think Sam had been fine before she was shipped off, but that just proved she had no idea what Sam was thinking in the weeks leading up to her departure. Mackenzie Lynn had fixed her just before she went and messed up her life and a few others.

Sam's hip suddenly vibrated and made a faint beeping noise. Daintily she pulled out the cell phone her mother had returned to her yesterday, mentally reminding herself to buy a new one. Her old one was out of style, clunky and covered in stickers she had stolen from Taco Bell. She flipped it open to read the text message she had from Carly.

_Come to my place just u and me_

Sam smiled nervously at the screen before tucking her phone back in her pocket. As she got up and left she assured herself it'd be a lot of fun to have some alone time with her very best friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind ugly thoughts were resurfacing, ones that would have gotten her beaten at Mackenzie Lynn. Running a single finger along the very faint blue bruise on her neck Sam shivered a little.

_"Your thoughts are wrong Samantha!"_

_**Slap!**_

_"What you want is a sin, and is against our very human nature!"_

_**Slap!**_

_"Everything about you is disgusting. I can barely look at you!"_

_**Slap!**_

_"These are vile horrid feelings!"_

_**Slap!**_

_"Banish them from your mind or else…"_

_With a final slap to the neck with a ruler her teacher tossed the stick to the side and roughly shoved Sam to the ground. _

_"Do you understand Samantha?"_

_Sam nodded shakily from the ground, tears spilling out of her eyes. Her teacher spotted them and gave a rough kick to her leg. _

_"Young ladies do not cry." _

Sam nodded firmly at the memory, dropping her hand back down to her side and shoving the flashback to the farthest corner of her mind, but let the lesson linger. Some would say the methods at Mackenzie Lynn were harsh but she knew her teacher was simply trying to show her how awful and wrong her emotions were. She, and the other teachers at Mackenzie Lynn knew the best way to get across to anybody was violence. And it worked. Now Samantha had all but banished the ugly thoughts from her mind.

Smiling up at Bushwell Plaza Sam walked quickly inside, waving a friendly hello to Lewbert who was already in the middle of a full blown rampage by the time she had got to the elevator. When the elevator reached the eight floor Sam nearly started running to Carly's door before remembering that young ladies do not run unless it's an emergency. Composing herself Sam walked to Carly's door then knocked lightly twice.

The door flew open to reveal Carly in nothing but tiny denim shorts and a pinkish penny tank top that said "Chicken Dancer" on it and had a red ribbon wrapped around the bottom with a penny sewn into it.

"Hello Carly," Sam said uncertainly, trying to focus on Carly's face and not her long lean legs that were exposed.

"Hey!" Carly chirped in what Sam found to be an overly innocent voice, "It's really hot in here so let's take off your coat." Without another word Carly pulled Sam inside and pulled her light blue coat off faster then Sam could protest.

Carly shut the door and Sam noticed how dark the living room and rest of apartment were, she could only see the furniture and Carly faintly, now that the light from the hallways was gone.

"Why aren't there any lights on?" Sam asked realizing only a single lamp in the entire apartment was on, and it was a little one next to the couch. All the other light was coming from the windows.

"Well since it's so hot in here we turned the lights off to make it cooler," Carly smiled sweetly at Sam before sitting down on the couch.

Sam nodded in the same manner Carly had been yesterday, like she honestly wanted to believe what she was being told but couldn't quite bring herself to. Wordlessly she perched on the other end of the couch from where Carly was sitting, close to the door in case things got any weirder.

"You hungry?" Carly questioned knowingly. Sam nodded, scooting into the very corner of the couch and Carly looked relieved, like she was happy that Sam still liked to eat.

While Carly got up and brought out mini tubs of ice cream from the freezer Sam tugged at the edges of her sleeves, not used to being without her jacket. At Mackenzie Lynn everyone had been required to wear their jackets at all times because underneath all they wore was a tank top. Sitting in the dark of Carly's apartment she felt as exposed as her best friend.

Smiling hugely Carly gave Sam the tub of Oreo ice cream, then plopped down next to her with strawberry. Delicately Sam took the lid off the ice cream and started eating with the spoon Carly had also given her. For a minute Carly watched with interest, then went back to her own ice cream with a thoughtful look on her face. Sam cringed, thinking that Carly was probably remembering Sam's awful eating habits in the past. Even more so then she was already Sam took especially small and neat spoons of ice cream.

Only a few spoonfuls later Sam set the ice cream down on the table and laid the spoon on the closed lid while Carly watched in shock, her own ice cream forgotten.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm full now, thank you very much for getting me my own personal bucket of ice cream," Sam replied politely, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had come loose from her braid.

"You know, if you don't eat some more ice cream I might have to tickle you," Carly threatened with a devilish grin on her face, setting her ice cream next to Sam's.

"It's fine Carly, I'm honestly just full," Sam assured her best friend, who didn't seem at all convinced.

Impulsively Carly sprung right at Sam, going right for where she was the most ticklish-her stomach. Sam couldn't help herself from giggling like a psychopath as Carly's fingers moved swiftly across her torso. Then Carly inched her way towards Sam, making slow progress because had to keep tickling Sam. When she got to her squirming feet Carly went into a crouched position, then waddled forward until she could put a leg on either side of Sam's thighs, then sat down so she was straddling her.

Sam's laughter abruptly stopped and her entire body froze up trying to ignore the sparks shooting throughout her body from the places where Carly's form was touching hers. Carly stopped ticking her too instead putting her right hand down on the couch and used her left hand to softly cradle Sam's cheek. All at once the old feelings hit her like a ton of fat cakes and Sam squeezed her eyes shut, allowing a flood of memories to come back from Mackenzie Lynn. Unfortunately the most profound of them sent a tear rolling down her cheek, and onto Carly's hand.

"Sam! Sammy! What's wrong?" Carly asked desperately now using her left hand to wipe the other tears rolling down Sam's cheeks away.

Sam opened her eyes; frightened confused blue orbs stared into Carly's concerned and passionate brown ones. Again she closed hers, but only for a second. Then, quietly, in a voice edged with shame and fear Sam opened her eyes and started to speak.

"There were two girls at Mackenzie Lynn named Tara and Lucy. They came from different parts of the world but when they met each other it didn't matter. Almost immediately they claimed to have fallen in love." Carly nodded patiently as Sam took a deep breathe and then continued talking. "They tried to date in secret but our headmaster Mrs. Yuleor caught them and decided to make an example of them. First she slapped each of them on the face with a ruler, over and over again while another teacher made the other girl watch. After that she put them both in solitary confinement for three weeks. I tried to help them break out, but she caught me. After their three weeks were done each one had to run 20 miles in the pouring rain. While they were both still sick from that she sent them to other Mackenzie Lynn Academies on separate continents."

"That's awful," Carly whispered pulling Sam in for a tight, but brief hug.

When Carly released Sam she nodded shakily and continued talking, "After I tried to help Tara and Lucy they figured out that I was bisexual or gay or whatever and slapped me with a ruler for three hours straight."

Carly's eyes filled with tears and this time she nearly threw herself at Sam for a real hug, squeezing the blonde tightly in her arms and letting the tears spill over onto Sam's shoulder. Awkwardly Sam tried to comfort her but she was getting a bit antsy from Carly being so close, plus the words her teachers had drilled into her head at Mackenzie Lynn seemed to be getting fainter. Carly's tears slowed, but she kept her head on Sam's shoulder, turning it now to she was facing Sam.

"You're gay?" Carly asked in a tiny scared voice, as both girls' heart rates picked up considerably.

"I was. But they showed me how wrong it was and fixed me," Sam said firmly, "they fixed everything that was wrong with me," She nodded at this, letting the painful memories pound through her brain once again, keeping her head facing forward and away from Carly's.

"Sam," Carly said softly, taking her right hand and using it to turn Sam's face towards hers, "You never needed to be fixed. Every thing about you was always perfect, the rest of the world just couldn't tell."

Sam moved her head to face Carly, "I'm not perfect, I'm in love with a girl…"

Carly smiled gently at Sam, "Me?" she asked softly. Sam nodded unhappily and hung her head in shame.

Slowly Carly reached to take Sam's cheek again, and pulled herself up a little so she was looking right at Sam. Keeping her eyes locked with Sam's shocked ones she whispered softly;

"Don't tell me _this_ isn't perfect."

Then Carly brought Sam's lips to hers, almost pulling away in shock when their lips first connected; it felt like there was energy passing between them. Sam however couldn't take just a taste of Carly and pressed her lips full on to Carly's, the action igniting something in both girls. In a fashion similar to old Sam, the blonde immediately took control. She pulled Carly closer to her, and held her there; not that Carly had any intentions of leaving.

And with that one kiss it all came back to Sam; falling in love with Carly, beating up Freddie, terrorizing Gibby, eating all the meat in Seattle, playing pranks, doing iCarly, being dramatic, bitchy, crazy and sarcastic. Being _Sam_.

Suddenly Sam yanked herself away from Carly leaving the other girl slightly breathless and disappointed. Smirking at Carly's pout Sam ran her fingers through her hair and quietly informed her, "I'm gonna need some bacon, new clothes, a nerd to punch and a smoothie after this make out session."

"YAY!" screamed Carly throwing her arms around Sam for a hug. For the first time in months Sam really hugged her best friend, and for the first time in history Sam hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

**Guess what-your opinion is pretty awesome. So share it with me using that beautiful review button :D**


End file.
